


New Year's Light

by aphrodite95



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Kallen is wasted, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Years, Partying, Suzaku mopes a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: just one day left till a new year, a new start.An AU where Lelouch passed away two years ago and our friends in the story are trying to move on. Some have, some haven't, some are still trying.





	New Year's Light

**Author's Note:**

> First fic up on AO3 so I hope you like it. My girls are out having fun and being a tad bit cheesy too. A little insight for Suzaku as he contemplates the events of last two years.  
> All the characters shown and mentioned (except Nunnally and Anya ofc) are over 20. Fresh out of college and all.

The girls planned to attend Milly’s New Year party an hour early. Getting ready was a ritual for Euphy as they all knew and Kallen was just to lazy to find the car keys on time. Speaking of parties, weren’t the couple already going to their fifth one this week only? Hard to say, partying became a norm for them both ever since they moved in together. 

Suzaku didn’t mind though. Sure they constantly told him to drop them off home always at the end (Kallen got too drunk to drive so there’s that) but he really treasured them as they were his only supportive friends. He took a long puff, and exhaled. Boy! Life sure went crazy these past two years. At least his sanity was intact, that’s all that mattered now.

~~~

"Say Suzaku, why so quiet? Cat got your tongue?", Euphemia teased. The party was well under way and already Kallen was taking her second shot vodka. The particulalry expensive vodka Milly was bragging about her parents importing it from South Africa. Her college best friend Suzaku however, prefered to stay in the corner of such occasions, avoiding intimate company too. "Please don't give me the silent treatment of all people dear. At least say hit to Rivalz". Last month Rivalz and Suzaku just happened to go on a blind date...which didn't go as plan for Rivalz sadly. 

Suzaku just sighed at her and before he could take out a cigarette pack from his pocket, Euphie caught his arm. She squeezed firmly, "Fine, but let me reunite you with someone first". He gave her a questioning look but she dragged him with her anyways. Wow, no protest from him was actually a relief for once. Though surely if it were C.C, he would've been more active and quick in response. Unfortunately, that beauty had chosen to heal and cope more positively with the grief by spending her new years with Ms. Cecile over at Amsterdam. Some part of Euphie wished they would go on at least one date but that might be wistful thinking on her part. Speaking of spending new years abroad, Nunnally and Anya were not planning on going anywhere so how come they didn't come to the party. Sure they just got admitted in the prestige college up north but if Kaguya could make it here then so could they. 

"Oh hey love. Look who's here to greet you like a stubborn jerk." She tapped the ginger head's shoulder and the lovely lady turned and Euphie could hear Suzaku inhale deeply. "Shirley?"

~~~ 

How long had it been since he last saw her. _His funeral? The airport farewell next week?_ He only blinked at her, as she did the same in return. She cut her hair shoulder length, pearl earrings, was that makeup? maybe that too. She looked...mature? Healthy? Beautiful obviously, but something else. Someone next to them cleared their throat roughly and he turned to see Kallen wrapping her arm around Euphie's shoulders from behind. "Well, you two finally met. Two weeks and it almost felt like the world was spinning too slow just for this reunion", Kallen leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's cheek and Euphie giggled in response but brushed her off with a hand nonetheless. Suzaku looked at Shirley again. He went a whole fortnight not knowing she was here, and when she glanced at him, quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.

Was it just him or was the tie on too tight? His black cashmere suit fit his physique perfectly yet he felt like it was suffocating him. He needed air, now. "Eh, um, excuse me ladies", he turned and rushed off to the door to the quiet front yard. As he opened the door, he could make out the faintest of squabble between Gino and Milly over where to blow off the fireworks. The cold air hit him hard as he trodded on the well kept grass lawn. Even the air felt like a cage. Undoing his tie a little bit, albiet agressively, he commensed on taking out a blunt to smoke alone in the open. 

~~~

Shirley frowned. "Is he still hung up after so long?", she asked quietly. Euphie mirrored her expression, "I think so. Babe and I have been trying to cheer him up by taking him here and there, setting him up with blind dates and even finding new jobs to keep him occupied. C.C as we all know got back up pretty fast and already decided to visit a counciler. It's not like Suzaku didn't do the same, he also showed signs of moving on but earlier this year, his boss fired him and on top of that he got caught in that accident too where his leg got injured pretty bad." Kallen looked sullen despite drunk, "He's more under the impression that his life is gling downhill cause he's bad luck incarnate. If he doesn't go to a therapist quick, we might lose him-Ow!" 

Euphie pinched her arm to quiet her down, "You've had too much. I'm certain Suzaku has no intention of staying down all throughout his life. I hope he gets up quick and better." Shirley gave a small smile at that, "Me too". However, one thing between them had to be addressed once and for all for this to be done with. "Excuse me too you livebirds, but I think I should give you some privacy now", with that she hurried to the door while catching Milly and Gino bringing down the fireworks rack from upstairs. 

She stepped out and because it was cold and dark, and because she might be too late, Suzaku wasn't anywhere near her sight.

~~~

Kallen was tipsy. Like really tipsy but not too much and Euphie started to look really odd. Or was it her hair? Tied up in a bun or two perhaps, she looked like she did on the day of graduation. And the day of his funeral where everyone wept and their hair got messy. Except Kallen, she didn't cry or shout, not in public that it. Her mom held her while she shed a few tears and made heart felt confessions on the boy whom she had a girl crush on once. She kept her tough act on so others won't bother her anymore and especially not Euphie. Her sweet, kind and emotionally strong girlfriend. They've been each other's support for quite some time now and with the past behind them, Kallen had to make a bigger move now or it could come to haunt their senses. 

Euphie interrupted her thought, "What's with that look? Want another glass?" Kallen coughed at that. No, this moment needed her to be decent enough to make sense. From behind them Milly shouted, "Alright folks let's head to the roof for the countdown. Only 15 min left". _Snap!_ Kallen grabbed Euphie's soft hands and lead her upstairs. She kept breathing hard and knew the temptation to dowse another shot was arising in her. 

"Babe, you alright? You look agitated, everything ok?", Euphie questioned earnestly. Kallen smiled back at her and continued trudging up to the roof. The cool night air hit them and Kallen automatically lifted her hands to adjust her scarf tighter. Euphie did the same with her peacoat. "What's with the gleam in your eyes for?" Babe what're you upto?", Euphie inquired again. Milly and Gino with the help of Rivalz were setting up the fireworks. "Alright everybody! Let's begin the countdown now", Milly squealed loudly. 

Kallen took this chance. She grabbed Euphie's hand and whispered in her ear, "I love you forever more". Euphie turned her head with a faint blush, "I know. Me too." Kallen pulled out a plastic ring at that and before anything could continue, Euphie snorted "Ew not that ring. And not now either. That ring is for kids and new years is not the most romantic time to propose anymore". Kallen stuttered at that and got a laughing fit in response. At the exact moment the fireworks went off, Euphie grabbed her face and pulled Kallen in for a long one. A New Years Kiss would do just fien for now. 

~~~ 

Suzaku stared off at the fireworks from below at the parking lot. He could just makeout the shadows of his friends over at the roof, arms locked for most. "Suzaku?" he got startled at that, "What's with the blank look if you don't mind me asking?". Shirley strode up to him and she clearly look flustered like she was out in the cold for quite some time. Searching for him? Hopefully not. Suzaku exhaled the smoke and threw the blunt away, all the while glancing at her as she kept gazing at the fireworks with a smile. "It's been a while hasn't it?", she said out of the blue. 

Suzaku nodded. Shirley and him were both close to Lelouch and it was probably this mutaul friend of theirs who kept them together. But now...with him gone. "I miss the old days I admit", she said with her lip quivering but still inhaled "I will remember them always." Suzaku turned away at that, "Listen, Shirley, we should-" "go to that new outlet your cousin opened up. I hear Kaguya's business is running solid and still so young." He naturally smiled at that, hearing people praise his younger cousin always made him swell with pride. 

"Sure, I guess. I'd like that a lot, and then grab some coffee?" Shirley grinned, "Or anything else as you seem fit to be good for a Friday afternoon". Suzaku wanted to back away but he needed this. A closure from the pain? Making new resolutions every year wasn't his idea but maybe this time it could be worth it. "Ok pal. I'm planning already how our trip will go. Maybe invite Kallen and Euphie too", now he started grinning at her laughter. For once, a day was going fine and stable for him.


End file.
